The Perfect Timing
by Az
Summary: The 8th grade prom. My dress wasn’t ready. My hair was a mess. The ride was late. My date stood me up. But after all that, that one special thing made it worth it. LG
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]: Did anyone notice that Hillridge Jr. High _didn't_ have an 8th grade prom? _My _school had an 8th grade prom... they should have had an 8th grade prom. This is my outtake of what it would have been like. The first chapters in most of my fics are known to be short. The chapters will lengthen as the story continues. Please review in order for me to know if it _will_ continue. Also, I added Toon Lizzie to make it a little more interesting, and a lot easier for me to write.

Disclaimer: Why do all authors stretch to make their disclaimers funny, when they never end up humorous? It just makes them look stupid. Just know I don't own anything. 

*= Toon Lizzie

-Chapter 1-

"Why do all these dances always seem to sneak up on us?" Lizzie sat on her bed flipping through a Teen People magazine as she talked to her two best friends on the phone.

Miranda played with her gum, stretching it in and out of her mouth. "I have_…no…idea." _Every time she stretched the gum, she paused.

"And you guys act like you're forced to go to _every _one; there is no rule stating that you _have_ to go." Gordo looked at his computer screen confused. 

*Gordo can be so clueless at times.*

"Gordo, these dances are important, especially this one; it is the _second _most important dance that we have to attend throughout our whole time in school." 

Lizzie began to get bored and put down her magazine.

Gordo hit his keyboard with his fist. "What's the second?" 

"Our senior prom." Miranda was quiet while Gordo and Lizzie talked due to the fact that her gum was all over her hands and half way stuck in her mouth.

"Hey, umm guys I have to go." After placing the phone down with her chin and shoulder, Miranda pressed her elbow up against the off button. Having no clue why she hung up, Gordo and Lizzie shook it off and continued their conversation.

"Don't get all stressed out about it Lizzie, its just our 8th grade prom." Gordo was now frustrated with the computer and gave up on it, leaning back into his chair.

*Just our 8th grade prom? _Just our 8th grade prom? _Whoa, he's talking crazy talk.*

"How can't I? I have less than a week to find a date. Other wise it looks like the three amigos will be stuck together _once_ again." Lizzie sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure lots of guys will want to go to the prom with you. Just in case you don't find a date, I'll make sure to make it the best night of your 8th grade year." 

*_Awe_, I never knew Gordo was this sweet. But then again, he could just be saying that because he _is_ by best friend.*

"And how will you do that?" 

"I have _no_ idea, but don't doubt me." Although Gordo seemed like he was in a playing mood, he was serious.

"Oh no, me doubt you? Never." Lizzie had a small tone of sarcasm in her voice as she slightly giggled.

"You'll see McGuire, you'll see." Gordo hung up the phone ending their conversation. Lizzie rolled over on her bed now lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. 

*As though I don't already have a hard time trying to get through my last year of middle school, now I have to worry about rejection.*

****

………………………………............

Is it better with Toon Lizzie or without her? Please r&R.


	2. Chapter 2

****

[A/N]: I know some of you are wondering where exactly does this fic take place? Before Dear Lizzie? The Mystery Party? I'll explain in the next chapter. Till then, please review.

****

Also, in the first chapter I added Toon Lizzie, so you might want to go back and read it again. 

* = Toon Lizzie

-Chapter 2-

"Mom, this is very special to me; I need that money." Lizzie was now in her whining stage.

Mrs. McGuire laughed lightly. "Honey, I'm sorry but I'm not giving you two-hundred dollars for a _dress_."

*Arggg…Parents expect you to do what they ask, but when you ask them to do something, they just laugh.*

"I understand that this is your 8th grade prom, but I don't think two-hundred dollars for a dress that you're going to wear for one night then grow out of before your next birthday is worth buying."

*Well, once she puts it that way…*

"But I've already picked it out and everything." Lizzie followed her mom to the refrigerator and back to the kitchen table. 

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was thinking that we could go back to the mall together and pick out a cheaper dress and even buy some new shoes and accessories to match. How about that?" Mrs. McGuire smiled trying to persuade Lizzie to say yes.

*If she thinks she can buy me with shoes and accessories, she's wrong! I want that dress and in any circumstances, I'm **_NOT_** giving in.*

"Yeah, that will be great." Lizzie smiled and gave her mom a hug. 

*(Sigh) How pathetic am I?*

"Well I'm glad you understand this family has a budget."

"Yeah." The phone rang. "I'll get it." Lizzie ran upstairs into her room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"So, what did she say?"

"She said no." Lizzie gave off a sigh. "Then she ended up bribing me with shoes. How about your mom?"

"She gave me the money and told me that I was going to be working extra hard this summer." By the 

sound of her voice, you could tell Miranda was smiling at the other end.

"You're mom is _too_ cool." 

  
"Yeah, I know. So have you found a date yet?"

"No; I don't have enough courage to ask anybody to go with me so here I am waiting, no hoping some guy will ask me before the dance next Friday. What about you?"

"I'm sorry Lizzie, but Cody asked me if I would go with him."

"Cody? The guy you went to the Spring Fling Dance with?"

"Yeah. Wasn't he cute?" Miranda said this squealing with excitement.

Lizzie stayed quiet while Miranda continued to squeal. "Umm… congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm sorry you don't have one yet, but I'm sure you'll get one."

"This whole dating thing never seems to work out for me. Everyone has a date besides me; Ethan and Kate are going together of course, Claire and Mikey, you and Cody… who's left for me?"

"Umm, Lizzie? You forgot about Larry and Veruca." 

*Oh, thanks... that makes it so much better Miranda*

"Even Larry Tudgeman, the guy who ate worms has a date. Is there something so horrific about me that I cant get a date and everybody else can?"

Lizzie you know, you're not the only one who doesn't have a date; Gordo doesn't have one." 

"And what exactly does he have to do with me? I'm sure he'll find one and ill be stuck by myself." 

"No, I was trying to indicate that you two should go to the dance _together _but this time more than friends… not as in none of you guys found dates so you have no choice but to go with each other so you wont feel lonely."

Lizzie paused dumbfounded. "Mir…Miranda? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"That you and Gordo should go to the dance together as more than friends? Yeah, I did."

*Is she feeling well? Where is the thermometer?*

"Are you sane? Miranda, you know I can't do that. Gordo is my friend, nothing more. It would be weird dating Gordo." 

"It amazes me that you're so blind that you can't even see whats in front of your own eyes. If only you knew how clueless you seem right now."

"Clueless? Uh, what do you mean clueless? And how am I blind?"

"I have to get ready to go pick up my dress, talk to you later?"

*She is not about to end this conversation.*

"No, what do you mean by it amazes you that I'm so clueless?"

"Talk to you later Lizzie."

"Miranda? Miranda?" The operator came on causing Lizzie to hang up. 

*Why do I have a feeling that she might be right?*

……………………………….......

Was it long enough? Well please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

[A/N]: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you're enjoying the story. Tell me how badly I'm doing.

****

* = Toon Lizzie

Chapter 3

"I'll get it." Lizzie ran to the door and on her way stumped her foot on the side of the stairs. "_Ou_, _ou_, _ou_," 

*I've lived here all of my life, I should know by now where the darn staircase begins. I need to start paying attention.*

She continued _ou_-ing as she opened the door. She then noticed who it was and felt embarrassed for doing so.

*Its he… him… the… ra… Say something Lizzie. Speak! *

"Umm… My foot."

*Nice going*

"I mean... Umm.. Yeah… so, what are you doing here?" She was in pain, shock, and embarrassed as she stood there in her pajama pants and slippers. 

He smiled as he looked at her up and down. Yet, he didn't speak. "Yeah, I didn't have the chance to get dressed." 

"Oh umm, sorry. Did I come at a bad time?"

*I'm only standing here in my pajamas and slippers with a pounding red foot you big doof.*

"Not at all. Do you wanna come in?" Lizzie smiled at him.

"No, I rather stay out here." Lizzie knew why he wanted to stay out there; He didn't want to see her parents after what happened.

"Well, I'll get dressed real quick and I'll be out in a sec." 

"Alright." Lizzie closed the door and hopped up stairs. Five minutes later she ran down the stairs while tucking her hair behind her ears. "Mom, I'm going to go for a walk." Mrs. McGuire came out of the kitchen.

"By yourself?" She was holding a spatula in her hand.

"No, umm… Ronny's going with me." Lizzie stuttered out.

"Ronny?" Her mom looked dumbfounded. "The guy that-"

"YES! That's the guy. Now can I go?" Lizzie cut her mom off before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

"Be careful, okay?" Mrs. McGuire looked at her strangely. 

"Ohhh-kay." She opened the door to see Ronny facing the other way. "I'm dressed."

He turned around and began to smile. "Wow, that was fast. You look… great."

*He said I looked great! (Toon Lizzie began to smile) Wait, remember what he did. (She then puts on an angry look)*

"Uhh, thanks." They stood there looking at each other in awkwardness. Ronny motioned his hands for 

Lizzie to walk. They began to walk down the sidewalk side by side. 

"So, what have you been up to?" He didn't look at her as he talked.

"Nothing really. Dealing with the last couple of months of Jr. High really." The situation was too weird. 

"You?"

"Nothing, except thinking I guess." 

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you stop by my house?" Lizzie looked up at him as they walked. 

There was a slight silence.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." 

*He wanted to see how I was doing? He breaks up with me for another girl then a month later visits me to **_'see how I'm doing'_**?*

"Well, I'm alright I guess. What happened with-" 

"It didn't work out too well. Not as good as you and me." He automatically knew what she was asking and answered before she could finish the question. Lizzie stood there looking shocked yet confused. 

"I'm, sorry." She didn't know what else to say so she just stayed quiet.

"Lizzie, I wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to listen to me or even see me after what happened."

"I'm listening now." 

"I-I really like you Lizzie. You're so much fun to be around, and I've never met a girl like you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Lizzie began to smile but stopped herself. 

"I don't think I'll ever forget the day that you broke up with me."

"I know, I was a jerk."

"Yeah, a big one." They both laughed. "I think that was the most painful experience." 

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I was so foolish." They continued to talk and catch up on the things that happened in the last month. 

"Did you really come to see how I was doing?" Lizzie looked at him smiling a little bit.

"Yeah, I did, but I want to ask if you… umm.. wanted to do something together sometime."

*Is he seriously asking me out for the second time?*

"You're asking me out?" 

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"After everything that has happened, you're asking me out?" He looked disappointed as Lizzie asked the last question.

"I'll understand if you say no." Lizzie stood there thinking. 

"I guess. I mean, after what happened it's kinda hard to say yes. But, I guess everyone deserved a second chance." He smiled. Lizzie couldn't believe what she was saying. Why did she give him a second chance? She didn't know.

*The dance Lizzie, the dance. Ask him to the dance.*

Lizzie stood there in silence.

*Just ask him, you need a date. Ask him, ask him!*

"I have an idea, next Friday my school is having our eight grade prom… I don't have a date, so maybe we can start there."

"That sounds great. What time does it start?"

"At seven."

"I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

…………………………..

What did you think? Review people… 


	4. Chapter 4

* = Toon Lizzie

Chapter 4

"Mom, I'm back!" Lizzie slammed the door and flew halfway up the stairs before her mom stopped her.

"Honey, wait. What's the hurry? Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Mrs. McGuire was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing her cleaning clothes.

"_Mom_! that's my personal business!" Lizzie whined then continued her way up the stairs. 

Not even a minute passed before Lizzie was picking up the phone and dialing Miranda's number. "Oh my gosh Miranda, you would never guess what happened." 

"Your-your parents got abducted by aliens so now you and Matt are getting adopted and have to move in with a really weird foster family that has a daughter that could be Kate's twin and a brother who smell like a garbage can?"

* (blink, blink) Best friends are always there for you; they try to help with your problems, they even help seek revenge on your annoying little brother, but sometimes, they can be so impractical.* 

"Hey, it could happen."

"Anyways, remember my ex-boyfriend?" 

"Which one? _Larry_?"

"Eww, eww, eww! Miranda, he was _not_ my boyfriend! Why did you even have to remind me? I just got the dreadful thought of Larry and I out of my mind not that long ago!" Lizzie shook her head at the thought of she and Larry on another date.

"Sorry, actually, he's not a bad guy. Wait! What am I saying eww!…Well, did you mean Frankie?"

"No, not him either. Okay, I'll just tell you. _Ronny_, came to my house today."

"Ra-ra-_Ronny_? The guy that-"

"YES! That's the guy." 

*Everyone forgets my birthday year after year, but doesn't forget that I got dumped?*

"What happened?"

"Well, we started walking and talking and one thing led to another and- Miranda, I asked him out."

"You did _what_?"

"Well actually…he-asked-me-first-then-I-told-him-we-could-start-over-and-and…"

"Lizzie, Lizzie! Slow down, I didn't hear a word you said. Take a deep breath and start over."

"Okay, Ronny and I are going to the prom this Friday…together."

"Lizzie, but he was a total jerk! He dumped you for another girl. You deserve so much better…and, what about Gordo?" 

"What _about_ Gordo? I already told you Miranda, Gordo is my best friend; I can't go out with him... and that will never change. I'm sure he'll get a date." There was a silence then there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" Mrs. McGuire walked in.

"Lizzie, come here I want to show you something." Mrs. McGuire seemed really excited; too excited where Lizzie started to question if this _something_ was good or bad.

"Miranda, I have to go. Just promise me you wont tell Gordo?" 

"I guess, I promise."

Lizzie got off of her bed and walked over to the door where her mom was standing. "What is it?" 

"Follow me." She grabbed Lizzie by the arm and pulled her into the attic.

"What is that smell?" Lizzie started waving her hand in the air to blow the stench away.

"I've been up here all day cleaning and I haven't quite fingered that out yet. Just breathe through your mouth, it'll go away. Okay, close your eyes."

"For what?" 

"Just close them." Lizzie closed her eyes and Mrs. McGuire reached behind her without looking and grabbed a hanger. "Okay, open."

"Umm, Mom, why are you showing me a bunch of rags? What _is_ that?" 

"It's a dress."

"Its _is_?" Mrs. McGuire looked down. 

"Oops, sorry; I must have grabbed the wrong hanger- Hey! Wait, that _bunch of rags _is my wedding dress."

*She calls that a dress? I hope she doesn't expect me to wear that on _my_ wedding day.*

"Oh." Mrs. McGuire reached back behind her once more and picked up another hanger, yet this time it was the _right _one.

"Oh…my…god!" Lizzie stared at what was hanging on the hanger in awe.

*(Toon Lizzie stares, jaw down, and blinking slowly)*

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Yes! Mom, where did you get it?" Lizzie started jumping up and down in excitement. She then walked over to her mom who was holding up a black, spaghetti-strapped, dress that had two layers; the top layer being a see-through black lace with small sparkles on it and took it from her.

"Well, believe it or not, this was the dress that I wore to my _senior_ prom."

"They had proms way back in the 60's?"

"Uh. The 60's? Try 70's… _late_ 70's. I had forgot about it until I was cleaning the attic out today. I was thinking maybe you would want to wear it to your prom. It looks like it would fit you. Try it on." Lizzie ran out of the attic and came back a few seconds later with the dress on. "Oh, honey that looks beautiful on you."

"I still don't believe they made dresses like this way back in your day."

"Thanks a lot for making me feel ancient. I'm not _that_ old Lizzie." Mrs. McGuire started to mumble to herself. "Now our neighbor Mrs. Swinger.. that's old… she was alive way before they invented the Star Spangled Banner- " Lizzie wasn't even paying attention to her mom because she was so focused on the dress.

"Thanks mom. I love it." Lizzie ran over to her mom and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Now all you need is shoes, some accessories, and a date and you'll be ready to go."

"I already have a date." Lizzie blurted out.

"You do? Who- Oh, let me guess , the guy that-?" Lizzie looked surprised.

"Uh! Yes Mom! The guy that dumped me for another girl." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I never was going to say that. All I was going to say was the _guy_ that you went _out with_ a month ago."

"Oh, sorry. Wait, how did you know? Were you following us from tree to tree listening to our conversation?"

"No, I'm a cool Mom, I know these things."

*Translation: She didn't let us get out of her sight.*

"What's with all the loud screams- What's that smell?" Mr. McGuire walked up in the attic and started waving his hand in the air to blow the stench away.

"Breathe through your mouth, it'll go away." Mrs. McGuire and Lizzie said in unison.

"Look Dad." Lizzie spun around for her father to see the dress fully."

"That dress looks familiar." Mr. McGuire was pointing at it and looking clueless.

"Well duh Sam, I _wore_ that dress to our senior prom. Lizzie, make sure to remind me to take the dress to the cleaners. There's a small stain at the bottom of it where you _father _tripped over the guitar player and his nachos fell all over me."

"Nachos? Way to go Dad." 

"Those were some good nachos."

After Lizzie left from the attic, Mrs. McGuire looked over to her husband.

"I'm glad she likes it."

"I'm just glad I don't have to come out of my pocket to buy her a new dress." Mr. McGuire said while holding his nose. 

………………………………....

[A/N]:I know that in this chapter there was a lot of dialogue and not a lot of description, but I was working on a web-site while I was doing this… and just a tip, working with HTML and trying to write a story is very difficult. Please review. Also, thanks for all the support everyone has given me… its much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

* = Toon Lizzie

Chapter 5

"Hey Lizzie, can I ask you something?" It looked as though Miranda had been thinking hard about whether or not she should ask.

"Um, sure; what is it?" Miranda scrunched up her eyes still thinking in confusion. "Miranda?" Lizzie waved her hands up and down in front of Miranda's face. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah; you remember yesterday when you told me to promise you I wouldn't tell Gordo that you were going to the prom with Ronny?" 

"Yeah…"

"Well, how come you don't want Gordo to know that you're going with Ronny again?" Miranda had stumped Lizzie.

*What is she getting at?*

"I don't know." 

"Why did you even get back with Ronny?" 

*(Toon Lizzie is in a small room with a bright light shinning in her face) I have the right to remain silent.*

"What's with all the questions? How about I ask _you_ a question instead?" The girls walked to the school courtyard.

"Okay." As they walked down the stairs Kate was walking up with her posse. 

"Oh look, here's Loozie and her little friend. Where's the other dork? Begging girls go to prom with him?" Lizzie and Miranda rolled their eyes.

"Good one." Clair and Kate did their high-five flip hair thing as they smiled.

"Oh yeah … just to let you know, _I'm_ going to the prom with Ethan this year." At that Kate and the other girls walked up the stairs smiling.

"That wasn't even funny." Lizzie said while rolling her eyes.

"I know… plus I think everyone knows she's going to the prom with _Ethan _already. So what were you saying before Kate _interrupted_?" They sat at the table they usually sat at.

"My question for you is why are you all of a sudden trying to get Gordo and I together? I mean you weren't doing this a week ago." 

"Well up until a week ago, I didn't know what I know now."

"_What?_" Lizzie shook her head in confusion.

"The only reason why I kept hinting for you to go to the prom with Gordo was because of what happened the other day." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FLASHBACK

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well I gotta motor; I guess I'll see you around." 

"Yeah; I'm sorry." Parker smirked and walked down the hall just as Miranda walked up beside Gordo.

"What was that about?" Gordo put his books into his locker.

"Oh, nothing." He then closed it and began to walk, Miranda following behind looking at him strangely.

"Gordo, that was _Parker_; it's never nothing with _Parker_." 

"She just asked me to the prom." Miranda began to smile.

"That's great; two down, one to go. Now all we have to do is find Lizzie a date." Gordo stopped in his steps and looked back at Miranda. 

"I told her no." She stared back at him dumbfounded.

"You what?" 

"I told her I couldn't go with her." The more Gordo talked, the more Miranda was surprised.

"_Why_?" She still hadn't soaked everything in.

"Uhh, because I didn't want to go with her. Why else would I say no?" He rolled his eyes out of annoyance as Miranda followed his every move.

"But, you could have had a date. It's too late in the game for you to go with anyone else. Now you are stuck with your best friend." Gordo reached the boys bathroom.

"So… that's fine with me." He stopped by the door waiting for Miranda to finish talking so he could enter.

"What do you mean, _'so that's fine with me'_? You _want to _go to the dance with Lizzie, don't you?" She began to smile once more as Gordo shook his head in denial.

"What's with all the questions? I meant so that's fine with me; _anything's better than going to the dance with Parker_." 

"But that's not what you said."

"But that's what I meant."

"Gordo, I know you too well, and I know when you're making things up. Since when do you _not_ like Parker? Also, the other day you told me that this dance was different; this dance you weren't going to go dateless… _and _that the first person that asks you to go with them, you'll say yes." Miranda did have a point.

"And how do you get me _wanting_ to go to the dance with Lizzie out of that?" 

"Like I just did!" Miranda almost yelled out.

"You don't know what you're talking about; I don't want to go to the dance with Lizzie as more than a friend. I have no other choice. Just because I didn't say yes to the first person that asks, doesn't mean I'm waiting to go with her." Two boys already left the restroom and five more came in as Gordo and Miranda continued to talk.

"That wasn't the first girl to ask you; more like the third." It looked as though Gordo knew Miranda was getting at something but continued to roll his eyes.

"I have to go." He opened the boy's restroom door and walked in as Miranda yelled after him.

"Don't walk away from me Gordo! Don't make me come in there!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

END OF FLASHBACK 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I, I didn't know." She stuttered out.

"Exactly; that's why I kept telling you to go to the prom with Gordo." Miranda smiled wanting so badly to say '_I told you so'_.

"No, I meant, I didn't know _three _girls asked Gordo to the dance." She then stopped smiling and looked at Lizzie flabbergasted.

*Since when did Gordo become a Lady's Man?*

"_What_? Tell me you still don't think Gordo likes you likes you after I just told you that story!" Lizzie shook her head.

"I still don't think Gordo likes me likes me after you told me that story; I'm sorry… It's just too unbelievable. I mean, its _Gordo_; my best friend… plus if he did he would just tell me." Lizzie opened her coke as Miranda continued to stare at Lizzie like she was clueless. 

"Oh sure… Why didn't I think of that? Of course Gordo would tell you if he liked you. _'Hey Lizzie, what's up? Oh by the way I like you."_ Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe he wouldn't." 

"I could be wrong about this whole thing." 

"Yeah, you could. So until Gordo gives me some kind of hint that he might like me, you're not allowed to say '_I told you so'_." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[A/N]: Are the chapters long enough? Please review.. Reviews make me feel like my reading is appreciated. Also, one more thing… to the people that e-mailed me giving me suggestions with the story, thanks a lot.. But I have this story planned out from head to toe and already know what's going to come of it. 


	6. Chapter 6

* = Toon Lizzie

Chapter 6

"I'll answer that." The door bell rang. Matt got up from the kitchen table. "Lanny stay here, I'll be right back to talk negotiations." Lanny smiled and shook his head up and down as Matt walked to the door opening it. Staring back at him was an unfamiliar face. The _stranger_ waited for Matt to say something, but instead he just stood there in the doorway staring.

"Um, is… Lizzie here?" 

Matt steadily focused on him and waited a few seconds until he answered a slight, 'no'

"Okay. Do you know when she'll be back?" He did the same thing as before and answered another 'no.'

"Well could you do me a favor?" Matt rubbed his chin as he thought.

"I don't do business for free." 

Matt smiled annoyingly, ready to close the door before the boy responded, "You must be Matt. Well this is very important, so name your price."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh my gosh; are you serious?" Lizzie yelled across the store.

"Yes!" Miranda yelled along. Gordo came from behind looking confused with a giant sized cookie in his hand.

"No way!" He then looked at Lizzie like something was wrong with her.

"Yes way!" Doing the same to Miranda, he interrupted their happiness. 

"What are you chicks yelling about now?" 

*Chicks? I'll show you a chick!*

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Gordo. "Uh! Before you interrupted, Miranda was telling me that Cody's _mom_ reserved a _limo_… a _LIMO _for all of us to go to the prom!" Both girls squealed.

"Why is everyone spending all this money? I mean, its _just _our 8th grade prom." Gordo paused to swallow the cookie he had in his mouth.

*Just our 8th grade prom? _Just our 8th grade prom? _Where is he coming up with this stuff?*

"This is just another way for the school to take our money. People go out and spend hundreds of dollars for all these fancy clothes and stuff, knowing that by the time the night is over, it will all be ruined by the cheap curly fries they will be serving as a full course meal."

*Whoa, who bit him in the butt?*

Miranda gazed at Gordo oddly as he turned away walking off. She glanced over at Lizzie whom was looking surprised and flew after Gordo. When she caught up with him he tried to walk off again. "Gordo, wait. What is up with you?"

"Nothings _up_ with me."

"Nothings up with you? Gordo, you just dissed the schools curly fries! _Curly fries_! Am I getting through to you?" 

Gordo started to get annoyed because every time he would take a step, Miranda would follow. He finally stood still and looked at Miranda straight in the eyes. "She lied to me Miranda." 

"Lied to you? Who lied to you?" He stood there shaking his head. He looked angry, upset, disappointed, and sadden all at the same time. "Gordo, what are you talking about?" 

Miranda also stood there waiting for him to answer all of her questions, but he didn't. Gordo glanced back at Lizzie. He looked down at his feet. He shook his head. He moved his mouth, then stopped. He gazed back at Miranda. "Nobody; you wouldn't understand." At that, he walked off; not saying anything else.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt slammed the door with a handful of dollar bills. "Hey _Matt_, who was that?" He walked into the kitchen mischievously while tucking the money into his pocket so his mother wouldn't see.

"I don't know." Mrs. McGuire looked at him oddly. 

"Okay. What did they say?"

"I don't know." Mrs. McGuire put down her hand towel.

"Why didn't you call me? Are they still at the door?" She walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door. She stuck her head out looking for someone near by who could have been walking away from their house, but saw no one. "Matt, from now on, let _me_ answer the door." She yelled into the kitchen. "You're almost as bad as your father."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, what do you think is wrong with Gordo?" Lizzie asked Miranda on the phone.

"I don't know. Maybe this whole dance thing is a little too much for him."

*_Too much_? No way! This is _Gordo_ we're talking about here.*

"Maybe, but that doesn't sound too much like Gordo; I mean he doesn't seem like the one that would get worked up over a silly little dance. What did he tell you before he left in the mall today anyways?"

"Nothing. All he said was _she lied to me_." Miranda mocked.

"What? Who's _she_?"

"I don't know. I asked the same thing. He told me I wouldn't understand then walked off."

"I don't get it. He didn't get like that until we started talking about the prom, and even if it is the prom that he's upset about, what does this _she_ lying to him have to do with it? And why would he even be upset about the prom?"

"Probably because you're going with Ronny and not him." Miranda teased.

"Yeah Miranda, I'm sure that's it. He doesn't even know I'm going with Ronny."

Miranda paused. "What? I thought you told him?" She seemed shocked a little.

"Not yet… but I'm going to."

"Lizzie, if you don't tell him before the dance in two days…"

"I know, I know." Lizzie cut Miranda off. "I just haven't got around to it."

"It's been three days already. That was Sunday, today is Wednesday, and the dance is Friday."

"Miranda, I'm in the eighth grade, I think I know my days of the week already."

"I'm just saying that if Gordo doesn't know you have a date, then he'll be expecting to go with you."

"He'll know before the dance, promise. I just don't think this is a good time. I'm just worried about Gordo. Every time I call his mom said he's not there."

"Gordo's weird like that sometimes. Whatever it is, he'll get over it." Miranda's voice seemed very confident. 

*There's certain times like these when I wonder what's really going on in Gordo's mind, and of course if he's a human robot sent here to destroy Earth.* 

"I hope." There was a slight pause before Miranda changed the subject.

"Have you told Ronny about us cruising in a limo to the prom?" 

"No. I keep calling and calling, but all I get is the machine." 

"Are you sure it's the right number?"

*I think she might have forgotten about the times I would call his house every two minutes just to see what he was doing.*

"I'm _pretty_ sure it's the right number." Lizzie assured her. "If I don't get a hold of him by tomorrow, I think I might have to pass on the limo and let him come pick me up."

"But you can't. When's the next time you'll get a chance to ride in a limo to school? We could actually make Kate _jealous_. Plus, they have those cute little bowls of peanuts."

"It all sounds fun, but if I don't tell him about it before Friday then ill have two rides. I don't know, this is just too much thinking for me today."

"Get some rest, you're going to need it for the Algebra test tomorrow."

*Test? ::panics::*

"There's an algebra test tomorrow?" Lizzie seemed surprised.

"Uh, yeah Lizzie. We've only been studying for it for _two_ weeks now." 

Lizzie took a deep breathe. "Now, I have to go study."

"Have fun."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[A/N]: This story is so fun to write. I want to finish it up already but schools in the way… Ahh… in case nobody has noticed, school sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N]: I apologize for the bad writing ahead of time, and for the 8 times I used the word _bagel_ and the 18 times I used _look_. The very first part was written a year ago (which means it boring and badly written), the rest is recent. I doubled the chapter since I haven't updated in a long while.

# = Toon Lizzie

Chapter 7

Lizzie walked into the kitchen and took the bagels out of the bread cabinet. She opened them and tried to reach her hand to the bottom of the bag to get the last one. After not succeeding, she tried to force her hand back out of the bag and dumped all them all on the kitchen counter.

"Lizzie, do you need help?" Mrs. McGuire was watching Lizzie's every move. Lizzie then stuffed all the bagels back into the bag and couldn't get the tie back on. "Here let me do it."

Mrs. McGuire took the bag from Lizzie and tied it back up. "I don't get it, why do all the companies put the best bagel in the bottom of the bag?" Lizzie started ranting. "They leave the small and discolored ones on the top, knowing that in order to get a _decent_ bagel they have to dump the _entire_ bag all out, then stuff them back in! Why can't they just put the best ones on the top? I mean, who would want to even _eat_ it after all that?" Lizzie was now yelling.

Mrs. McGuire looked on the floor and picked up a bagel that Lizzie seemed to drop. "Certainly not me." She whispered under her breath. "Honey, why do I have a feeling that this isn't about bagels?" Mrs. McGuire directed Lizzie to the kitchen table where they sat down.

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Mom, everything's just-"

Mrs. McGuire cut her off. "Wait, let me guess, everything's just going totally wrong the day before your prom?"

Lizzie paused and stared at her mom. "How do you know these things? Did you read my diary?" Mrs. McGuire slightly laughed.

"Of course I didn't. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a cool mom, I just _know_."

_#What ever happened to 'Lying is not accepted in this house, young lady'? If I can't lie, neither can she.#_

Mr. McGuire walked into the kitchen and saw the bagel that Mrs. McGuire picked up off the floor. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed it off the counter. "Thanks honey."

"Um, no, Sam." Mrs. McGuire tried to stop him from eating it but he had already placed it in his mouth.

"What?" He looked like a little puppy with a chew toy.

"Oh nothing." She shook it off and looked at Lizzie who seemed as though she had a headache.

"Mom, what am I going to do? Gordo won't talk to Miranda and me for some reason. I can't get a hold of Ronny to tell him about the change of plans. I have an algebra test in three hours. Matt put honey all on my bathroom floor causing me to fall flat on my back, and to top it all off, I can't even get a decent breakfast around here." Lizzie finished is a sigh. She placed her hand on her head.

Mrs. McGuire smiled a small smile, then took her hand and brushed Lizzie's hair out of her face. "When something big like this is going on, it just seems worse than it is." Mrs. McGuire paused to think; Lizzie noticed. "Wait, Matt put _honey_ on your floor?" Lizzie nodded her head, too busy worrying what she should do about the situation she was in. "Matt!" Jo yelled. Matt came running down the stairs with an I-didn't-do-it grin on his face.

He blinked his eyes innocently. "Yes mother?"

Matt trying to act innocent didn't get passed Mrs. McGuire. "Matt did you put honey on your sisters floor?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Wow, will you look at the time. I can't be late for school now can I?" He smiled at his mom, and flew out the door.

Sam McGuire took the bagel out of his mouth and directed his words towards his wife. "He forgot that I take him to school. I'll ground him in the car." He kissed his wife and Lizzie good-bye and walked out of the door.

Jo pointed her attention back at Lizzie and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry honey, where were we?"

"It's okay Mom." Lizzie tried to get a smile out. "I'll try to figure it out on my own."

They both got up from the table and hugged. "You just have to remember that things can be worse. If you ever need to talk to someone-" She began.

"I'll come to you Mom." Lizzie finished. They pulled away from the hug and Mrs. McGuire spotted a loose string hanging from Lizzie's dress. She pulled it to break it off, when a thought popped in her head.

"Oh Lizzie, your dress; I need to take it to the Dry Cleaners this afternoon, so it'll be ready for tomorrow night."

"Thanks Mom. Well I better get going before I miss the bus." Lizzie grabbed her bag off the counter and walked towards the door.

------

"Talked to Gordo yet?" Lizzie asked. She had just arrived at school and spotted Miranda at her locker emptying her book bag into it.

Miranda gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, no luck." She watched Lizzie sigh, and gave a questioning look at the tired form of her face. "Are you okay?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders slightly and released another drained sigh. "I don't know anymore."

She thought about telling Miranda about everything that was on her mind at the moment, but she stopped herself in fear that they would be late for class. She really didn't know what to think anymore. She was so frustrated with everything that was going on. But knowing that Gordo was avoiding her because of something she didn't even know she did, was the worse part.

Miranda placed her arm around Lizzie's shoulders to give an assuring hug. "Cheer up Lizzie," she said with a smile. "I'm sure Gordo will come around. Plus, there's only one more day until the dance, and this whole crazy mess with be over with."

_#She's right. I just need to think positive. Soon the dance will be over with, and… Gordo could still be avoiding me!#_

As much as Lizzie wanted Miranda to be right about everything- "I just can't relax until I know why Gordo isn't talking to me… to _us_." Both girls still stood by Miranda's locker talking. Miranda nodded her head.

She took a deep breath. "I know what you mean. One of us needs to find him and talk to him. We need to find out what's he so bothered about, and who the heck lied to him."

Lizzie shook her head. "I'll see what I can do."

------

It seemed as though every class Lizzie and Miranda had with Gordo that day, he didn't bother making eye contact with them. Whenever one of the girls tried to get his attention when the teacher wasn't paying attention, he would make comments ("No, I'm not giving you the answer to number twelve.") out loudly so they wouldn't try and talk to him again. It seemed to work, because by the time the lunch bell rang neither had managed to get anything accomplished, except for a teacher moving Miranda away from Gordo's seat because she was 'trying to cheat' during an assignment.

"I give up!" Miranda halfway yelled in the lunch line. "I _give_ up! If he doesn't want to talk to us that badly, I'm not going to _make_ him do it."

Lizzie had a feeling she was right, but she still wished Gordo would just say something to them, besides the comments he made during class. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Miranda assured her. "If we did something that bad, how are we supposed to apologize for it, if he won't even tell us what we did wrong?"

They both got their lunch and made their way to the courtyard outside where they normally ate lunch, and where they would normally find Gordo already eating, except, he wasn't there. They sat down anyways, and Miranda started eating. Lizzie was busy scanning the other tables around them for a familiar head full of brown curls; Miranda couldn't help but notice.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" Miranda asked in a confused tone. Lizzie's neck stretched further than it normally did as she continued to gaze over the other tables in the courtyard.

Lizzie hesitated before realizing what she was doing was pretty obvious. "I…uh… I was following a fly? You know, making sure it didn't get on our food."

Miranda smiled weakly. "I don't have _STUPID_ written on my face Lizzie. I know you're looking for Gordo."

Lizzie pulled her head back down to the table and turned to Miranda, when she spotted Gordo in the corner of her eye. She took a quick glance over and saw him sitting with Larry and his gang by the trashcans. Miranda saw her quick movements and glanced over as well. "This is what we're going to do." Miranda said looking back at Lizzie.

"What do you mean, this is what _we're_ going to do?" Lizzie asked quickly.

Miranda ignored her comment. "_We're_ going to try this for the last time; if he still avoids us, then we'll just have to wait until he comes around and is ready to talk to us."

"Right, so what's the plan?"

"We go over there and I'll tell Gordo that we need to talk to him." Miranda started.

Lizzie interrupted. "And if that doesn't work?"

Miranda continued. "If that doesn't work, knowing Gordo, he'll probably ignore us, and most likely try to leave… that's when you corner him." Lizzie gave a simple _right_ to let her know she was listening and for her to continue, but Miranda paused. "Yeah, that's all I've got."

_#Force is a little harsh, but in situations like this, you gotta play dirty!#_

"Well, let's go." Lizzie and Miranda left their lunches on the table and got up from their seats. They walked over towards the trashcans with Miranda in the front leading the way, and Lizzie cowering behind her. They walked up from behind Gordo, who, by the looks of it, wasn't too keen about the sitting arrangements, and looked quite bored. Miranda turned around and nodded at Lizzie indicating for her to go stand by the staircase just in case he tried to leave. She did as she was told and watched Miranda walk up to the table Gordo sat at.

------

"How do you do madam?" Larry was the first to notice Miranda's appearance. Before she could protest Larry had grabbed her hand and lifted it towards his mouth and placed a kiss on it. Lizzie jolted from surprise and made an unusual face from disgust. Miranda, smiled slightly, but as soon as she realized what happened, made the same face as Lizzie and pulled her hand away from Larry. She laughed hesitantly.

"Um…" Miranda said, somewhat distracted from her mission. "Hey Larry." Larry smiled at her, but Miranda didn't smile back. She placed her attention on Gordo. She was sure he had witnessed what had just happened, but as soon as she looked at him, he acted as though she was never there, and started to play with his lunch. "Hey Gordo…" He didn't answer her.

Miranda turned her head at Lizzie by the staircase and gave her a piercing glance. Lizzie gave a nod of reassurance, and Miranda tried again. "Gordo!" He still didn't look up, until she called his name for a third time.

He looked up and faced Larry as if he still was unaware of Miranda's presence. "Larry, I'll talk to you later about going to see Space Warriors tomorrow." Miranda looked at him awkwardly. Tomorrow was the prom. How could he go see Space Warriors tomorrow, and go to the prom at the same time? That's when it hit her; he's not going to the prom after all.

------

Lizzie saw Gordo start to get up as he spoke to Larry "Larry, I'll talk to you later about going to see Space Warriors tomorrow." The same thoughts that rose in Miranda's mind about not going to the prom also came into Lizzie's. Lizzie saw Miranda nod promptly, for her to block him when he came around. Miranda was right, knowing Gordo, he did in fact try to leave, but didn't see Lizzie guarding the staircase. He accidentally bumped into her and when he gathered his things that were once in his hands, it was then when he noticed Lizzie.

Although he was staring right at her, he pretended she wasn't there and tried to walk up the stairs for the second time, with no prevail. Lizzie couldn't help herself. "Wait Gordo." He finally looked up at her and into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "You're not going to the prom?"

He replied right after her question, as though he was in a rush to go someone. "Does it matter?" He said punctually. Lizzie didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. He never talked to her in an attitude like this one.

"Yes! It matters!" She answered back. Before he could reply she spoke again. "Why are you acting like that?"

He looked at her irritably. "Like what?" He questioned.

"Sulky!" She replied.

He continued to look at her, but as he did the sight of annoyance on his face started to fade away, and a look of uncertainty appeared.

"Gordo, I don't understand why you won't just talk to us." Dullness filled her voice, as she waited for him to speak.

"And I don't understand why you broke your promise." The same dullness in Lizzie's voice was also present in Gordo's. She stood there in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What? What promise?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You promised me you wouldn't go back out with him, after you two broke up. Yet, you're going to the prom with him, and didn't even bother to tell me." Gordo's voice became stronger than before.

_#How… how did he know?#_

It was as though he read Lizzie's mind. "I heard you and Miranda talking about it at the mall."

Lizzie swallowed hard. She had forgotten all about the promise she made Gordo, and forgot all about telling him. Her emotions went haywire as she thought of what to say. The only thing that would come out of her mouth was the last thing she wanted to. "Why does it even matter to you who I go to the dance with? It's not like you like me."

Lizzie was caught up with the words that came out of her mouth, that she didn't notice Miranda in the background watching their every move.

Gordo shook his head. "One day Lizzie, you'll realize that it's not always about you."

With that, he moved her hand away from the staircase and walked up it leaving Lizzie stunned.

_#Wait. What just happened?#_

She was confused. She felt guilty about the situation, yet at the same time she was angry, sad, and overwhelmed about it. She slowly slid down to the last step of the stairs and swallowed again, as she sat there and thought about what just happened.

Miranda came over and laid Lizzie's head on her shoulders for a brief second with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

_#Maybe force was a bad idea#_

------

[A/N]: Once again, I apologize for the poor writing. I felt I had to update when people e-mailed me about this fic. I didn't think anyone cared if I did or not, but obviously some did. Well now you have it. I'd say two more chapters and this could be finished with. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks.


End file.
